An important safety feature is the ability to rapidly depower a kite. A number of kite depower systems have been proposed and are discussed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,879 (Bellacera) titled: “Kite control system”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,954 (Harrington et al) titled: “Integrated kite control bar and controlled tension release safety device”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,771 (Pouchkarev) titled: Kite safety, control, and rapid depowering apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,146 (Quijano) titled: “Control apparatus for kite powered conveyance device”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,581,701 (Logosz) titled: “Kite control device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,469,386 (Hastilow) titled” Device for coupling of kite lines”.
The Hastilow reference has the following to say regarding kite lines:                “A kite surfer is attached to a kite by a plurality of lines, which make up the kite control system. There are lines for piloting or controlling the kite, a traction line for transferring traction forces from the kite to the rider to propel the rider, lines to assist the rider in re-launching the kite from water and a leash to generally tether a rider to a non-flying or depowered kite so that the kite is not carried away and lost. All of these lines must somehow be attached to or controlled by the rider.”        “One problem that exists is that kite lines become twisted when performing tricks and jumps. Accordingly there exists a need for a device for coupling kite lines that ameliorates twisting of lines or that at least provides a way for a rider to more easily remove twists in kite lines.”        
According to the teachings of Hastilow, there are two independently releasable couplings for the depower and landing lines. In addition, the preferred embodiment has a leash attachment rotatable about a rotational centre line for attachment of a kite retaining leash. Because the leash attachment is freely rotatable with respect to the control bar and harness loop about a co-linear rotational axis, twisting of the leash is ameliorated when the harness loop or the control bar is rotated to untwist the front and rear lines.